Yahvo
Character Synopsis Yahvo (D'ni: yavo), also called the Maker (D'ni: rebareltan, rebahreltahn) by many, is the Ronay God, whom they believed to be responsible for the creation of all Ages of the Great Tree and gifting them with the power to travel to them using the Art. This belief was carried on by the D'ni, and as such Yahvo continued to be worshipped by the vast majority of the D'ni people. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Myst Name: Yahvo, Yavo Gender: None, however is referred to as male Age: Primordial (Existed before The Great Tree and it's possibiliites) Classification: The Maker, God Special Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of creating realms embodying concepts or changing the concepts that define reality on a scale transcending time), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Capable of redefining laws in a realm such as the "torus" universe), Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Quantum Manipulation, Fusionism, Portal Creation, Healing, Life Manipulation, Omniscience Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Before there was existence, Yahvo sprouted the Terokh Jeruth, the "great tree of possibilities" that contains all ages (I.E Universes ). The Terokh Jeruth contains an infinite number of leaves that grown from the very first root , of which are representative of universes. The Art, of which can change the underlying concepts and laws of entire ages are merely an infinitesimally fraction of Yahvo's power) 'Speed: Infinite '(Yahvo outside beyond the confines of the Terokh Jeruth, aka the infinite multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Gave birth to Terokh Jeruth, of which contains an infinite number of ages, aka entire universes. Mere fractions of his power can allow for control and manipulation over the fundamental laws and concepts that govern reality) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiverse Level+ '(Can sprout an infinite number of possibilities, represented as roots and create them into being. Can manipulate the concepts and laws of reality, but on a cosmic scale) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''("The branches of the Great Tree grow without end, yet the Maker knows them all") '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Art: '''An underlying force that Yahvo created and gifted to The D'ni. One who studies and can use it's power has control over the essential laws and concepts that underpin reality. In addition, it allowed one to travel between worlds through linking pre-existing realities together or creating portals to them '''Extra Info:' The Creation Story *'"''From nothing, Yahvo created a seed. Amidst nothing, the seed lived and grew until a single root emerged from the seed. The light of Yahvo shone on the seed, causing it to grow, but only slightly. Yahvo was unhappy with what he saw and so he waited. Eventually, another root appeared, and another, and another, and soon there were millions of roots extending out from the seed, stretching through all time and space eventually pleasing Yahvo with their color and diversity."' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Myst Category:Games Category:Religious Figures Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Quantum Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Life Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2